Desire
by Starla La Rue
Summary: Two Hogwarts eighth years always seem to meet under the weirdest of circumstances could this lead to an unlikely relationship or a wrecked friendship? (This has been redrafted and I have now deleted the original story in favour of the new)
1. Chapter 1 This time we'll see who wins

Chapter 1 (redraft)

**Draco's POV**

I looked up slowly careful not to meet her eyes. I never thought that she would have had it in her to say something like that to me, but to be fair I never expected her to rip me a new one either. I moved my hand to feel the side of my face which was already swollen and throbbing with pain, if my father saw this... No I didn't have time to dwell on that now I had a week before the train would come for the winter break. A week could be a lot more time than I was seeing it as right now he wouldn't even have to know what the stupid mudblood had done to me. It would all be fine.

I looked to my right to see if Pansy was still by my side and was more than relieved when I found her... Wait was she sniggering? Was Granger being her hilarious self or... No... I glanced around panic and fear gripping my gut in a death hold. Everyone was staring at me. No. Not just staring at me. Laughing... they were all laughing at me Draco Malfoy prince of Slytherin house. How dare they! This is one of those moments in life that you think of exactly what you want to say way too late in my case I was off my a matter of seconds.

'So the Mudblooded Harlot thinks that she can take it out on me just because she can't hold down a boyfriend for more than an hour? That's funny love but it doesn't make me any more likely to date you.'

Her hazel eyes lit up with a fire of determination and anger, and not the 'my glass of chardonnay got knocked over and now I have to pay some guy to clean the carpets and he's not even hot' kind of anger. I could see her pure and absolute hatred maintained by only her soul itself. Many poets compare love and hate as though they are not so polar opposite but I never knew what they meant until I saw the way her eyes passed over me. At first it was hard to tell whether she was trying to plot ways to kill me or undress me with her eyes, unlike in previous years I was no longer as repulsed as I should have been that the second of those was even an option.

'Going to run away Granger? Where you going to go we share a dorm now remember?'

That second hit was enough to knock me fully unconscious and the next time I opened my eyes the sterile white made me squint in pain. I quickly closed my eyes again to stop the world spinning in front of me, was anyone with me? Reluctantly I forced my eyes open again and looked around before forcing myself to sit up.

'Pansy?'

'Depends who you're asking for Dray.'

'I'm asking for me dumbass.'

'Well then fine it's me.' Pansy had changed a lot since we had started at Hogwarts together; she had grown from an ugly annoying little brat into a beautiful model. Her dark hair lay comfortably around her shoulders and stopped at her lower back, her features had developed so that her once round face had instead become slightly pointed her skin gently tinted to give her an air of elfishness. That wasn't all that had changed. Long gone were the days that she would chase after me like a little puppy always at my heels, now she was her own person she had matured hugely since the war and now she spent most of her time with her girlfriend or studying for her NEWTS. 'They aren't here if that's what you were wondering. The train leaves tomorrow.'

I felt my heart slow down as I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. My parents didn't know. They didn't have to know.

**AN: Reviews are like marshmallows and flames will be used to make smores for the reviewers. I hope I was able to give you a better chapter this time by harnessing my original idea and making it into a slightly more interesting experience rather than it just being a simple story. ****There will be more of Hermione next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 The train to freedom

Chapter 2

**Hermione POV**

The three days until the holidays began had gone fast; I had been holed up in the head girl's dorm since I ran from what I had done. I wasn't one for picking fights with boys, or anyone for that matter it just turned out that Malfoy knew exactly which buttons to press to end with me loosing every part of my self control. I knew that I would have to leave my dorm soon as the train left today and I still had to pack away all of the things I might need for my journey back into the muggle world.

After the war against Voldemort had ended I spent 3 months searching the outback high and low desperate to get my parents back and when I eventually found them I just couldn't bring myself to do it because they looked so peaceful together without having to worry about me and this way they would never have to be involved with my dangerous life ever again. Since I got back on a plane to England I had started to suss out what would be my new life. I knew that I was fully able to take care of myself and now I was of age in both the magical and muggle communities it was much easier to try and go it alone. When I landed back on British soil I remembered that my parents had been saving me up a fund for university ever since I was born and with me telling them of the danger Voldemort and his followers posed to everyone that got it their way I was shocked to see that the amount of money in the account had almost doubled. I spent the following weeks looking for somewhere to live that would be easy to get a job and wouldn't raise too much suspicion when I had to apparate back to school.

I had never been one to break the rules, I spent the first 4 years of my magical education doing everything to uphold them and it's kind of weird that the year Dumbledore makes me a prefect I started to break them. Not many people noticed the change until Harry, Ron and I charged back into Hogwarts for the final battle. Once they saw me take down Greyback in an attempt to save the girl who just a year previous had caused me so much pain, they knew that I was different and it didn't take a genius to see that I was more prepared to fight since we had been hunting for those horcruxes.

As I placed my trainers on to the top of my trunk I brought the lid down on it and scanned my room to see what I had left there. I wouldn't be gone that long but I didn't want to leave anything here especially after how I had left things with Draco. Having only two of you have access to the dorms had its privileges but also was highly inconvenient especially when you argue with the other person as much as Malfoy and myself do.

After about half an hour of pacing my room and contemplating what the worst case scenario could be I headed down into our shared common room to collect the last of my books that would fit into my backpack for the journey home. The chances of Draco being here were slim, the last I heard he was still holed up in the hospital wing recovering from what I had done to him.

I honestly hadn't intended to knock him out it's just ... well I hit him a little harder than I intended to but he's known me long enough that he should be fully aware not to get me angry.

As I crouched beside the fireplace I watched the dying embers dancing with light. We had charmed the fire to go out when we were going to be leaving and I have to say there was definitely something creepy about how much of a homely feeling the fire created, watching it dying before my eyes now I had to force myself to look elsewhere. He would be fine. Pansy had told me that. A lot had changed in our Hogwarts days and Pansy and I could be quite civil to each other as of late, she was a charming young woman and she was smarter than a lot of her own house had taken her to be.

Somewhere far off in the castle I heard the clock chime. It was no use worrying about whether Draco would bump into me again, if I didn't leave now I'd miss the train and I couldn't afford that if I wanted to keep my little cottage that I had worked so hard to redecorate. My boss would be expecting me at work less than an hour after I got off the train so I wouldn't have time to unpack I would just have to grit my teeth and get on with it but at least I wouldn't have to put up with Malfoy for a couple of weeks at least.

**AN: I'm still working on where this is going to go n****ext but I will try and keep up with my promise of more regular updates. Even though it's taken me like 6 months to get this far. x  
><strong>

**Reviews are like marshmallows and flames will be used to make smores for the reviewers. I'm still working on where this is going to go next but I will try and keep up with my promise of more regular updates. x**


End file.
